scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Twelfth Night (9 January 2010 - PENDING) Site ;Time :10:00 to 1800 ;Location :USO This event is still being planned. Details will be updated here and on the News page. ;Ideas: *'Games Tourney' *'Fighters Tourney' *'Kids Boufers Tourney' *'Arts and Science Displays' *'Medieval Snacks' *'Belly Dancing Demo' Menu ;Theme? Please copy/paste | ~~~ into the same line to vote for a theme. (Please make sure you are logged in - you will see your username at the very top of the page if you are.) *English *German | Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) *French *Italian *Japanese *No theme I have a lot of German recipes, so I could support a German theme, or no theme, but I'll leave it up to the rest of the group to decide what we all want. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 02:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ;Meat I can bring sauerbraten if requested. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 02:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ;Vegetable I can bring red cabbage if we decide to go with a German theme. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 02:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ;Starch I can bring hot German potato salad (with vinegar and bacon pieces) or potato pancakes (served with applesauce) to support a German theme. ;Bread ;Soup ;Salad ;Deserts ;Drinks Is this a dry site? ;Dishes Please let us know here if there is a need for dishes/utensils/feast gear. Everyone should bring the necessary utensils to serve their dish, or post a request here if you need anything. Also, if you need to borrow any feast gear, please make a request here. Remember to bring at least: a cup, a plate, a bowl, a knife, a spoon, and optionally a fork or chopsticks. We should try to avoid plastic gear if possible. Everyone please post your menu ideas here (and please remember to sign with ~~~~, which the wiki will automatically convert into your signature). It is not necessary to post more than one item, and please feel free to discuss and/or vote on menu items or themes. Do we want to have a theme? Preperation Tasks Please update below what you have done to prepare for the event so we do not duplicate each others efforts. Thank you. 4Nov2009 *Talked with Director of Kadena USO about the 9th of January. Date is ours for ballroom and any outdoor space we need. He will also get up with USO Promotion Director about getting the T.V. and Radio involved for advertising as well as to what USO may or may not be able to do for us. *Talked with Mari who is the new instructor of the Belly Dancing Class and she will get back with me about joining up with us at the demo. More to follow. 5Nov2009 *Contacted Arts & Crafts Center Program Director. She will contact instructors and have them contact me directly. *Attempted to contact 18th SVC Director in regards to what classes they offer that would fit into our Demo. Got answering machine will try again later. *Contacted my wife who knows how to make baskets who said she would be happy to demo basket making if we can't get an instructor in. *Talked with Samy Fineman, the MCCS Media Director and requested that he place the 9th on his calender to see if we can get some advertisement on the marine side of the house as well with MCCS T.V. and some of the local Publications. *Called and talked with Chef Manley of AAFES Bakery who is both a player and teacher of Bagpipes and asked if he would be willing to come out and play some Jigs for us. He said that he would be interested and is going TDY for 2 weeks but will call me when he gets back for more details. Otto Spielman (talk) 06:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Stronghold Championship tournament (7 November 2009 - CANCELED) ;Time: TBA CANCELED ;Location: Kadena USO (pending) CANCELED This event is canceled due to scheduling difficulties. We apologize for any inconvenience. We will try to hold a Championship tournament at another date, perhaps at Twelfth Night. Kinser Elementary demo (20 October, 2009) ;Time: 8:30 - 10:30 ;Location: Kinser Elementary school, Camp Kinser The demo was a success. We introduced the SCA and the Middle Ages, answered some questions the students had about life in the Middle Ages, played "Rattlin Bog" led by Otto and Rob (and the kids all sang along with us), and had a brief fighting demonstration put on by Rothri and Wilhelm. The kids especially enjoyed the fighting demo, and many of them went around collecting our autographs afterward. Brianna also assisted throughout the demo, and provided some insights in regard to the children's questions about Merlin and the Druids. Barony of the Far West, Spring Coronet Tournament (30 May, 2009) Time: Site opens 0800, closes 2200 Site Fee: TBD (None expected + feast) Sponsoring Branch: Stronghold of Battle Rock (Okinawa, Japan) Location: Marek Park, Kadena Air Force Base, Okinawa, Japan Autocrat: Bryon Ross (Lord Rothri de Ross), PSC 557 Box 200 FPO AP 96379, comm 81-98-959-5190, DSN 315-622-7741 (work), email bryon1187@yahoo.com Directions: Travelers from off island contact the Autocrat. Transportation from the airport will be provided. On island take highway 58 to Kadena gate 1, non SOFA personnel contact the Autocrat, prior to the event, for access to the base. Follow Douglas Blvd past the first light and up the hill. The site is on the right at the top of the hill. Parking is available. Alternate (Rainy Day) location: Kadena USO Ballroom.